


Liar Liar Liar

by 3ffloresce



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ffloresce/pseuds/3ffloresce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you know why I have the name Lying, Dave?" Lying inquired suddenly from where they sat in the corner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liar Liar Liar

**Author's Note:**

> A short short drabble about Lying I wrote while on the train.

"Do you know why I have the name Lying, Dave?" Lying inquired suddenly from where they sat in the corner.

Kirin turned and tilted his head at them. “No… I don’t think I’ve really thought about it much. Do tell?”

Lying smiled, set of needle teeth present on their face. “Because I told them the truth and they didn’t believe me.” The red around their eyes morphed from the sharp wing into a dripping mass.

Kirin squinted incredulously. “You… What? Who’s they? What did-“

"Who they were and what I said is of no importance now." Lying interrupted, "it was something vital then, however. I guess it was vital for survival." They tapped their chin with a clawed finger, humming with a small smile.

"They didn’t believe me. Chanted "Liar! Liar! Liar!" and tried to burn me, hang me, stone me…" A shimmer, like a distant mirage, waved over their face. And for a moment Kirin saw sickly, green skin stretched taut over bones and bleeding eyes. He blinked and the image was gone, replaced with Lying’s china doll perfect skin and perfect red wings of paint on their eyes.

If Lying knew what had happened they didn’t show any acknowledgment and simply fixed their hat.

"So since then I vowed to never say the truth. They branded me with Liar so I took that brand for myself." They smiled, needle teeth looking too numerous for a moment.

"I guess that’s the story…" They sighed and stood, brushing off nonexistent dust and dirt from their robes.

Kirin hummed in acknowledgment, mulling over the story he just heard.

"So… Is this story true or not? Since, well, you are Lying." Kirin smiled a friendly smile.

Lying smiled back, teeth straight and human. “Oh, that’s for you to decide, Dave.”

Kirin boomed a laugh like rolling thunder.


End file.
